gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuroinu: DOOM
Kuroinu: DOOM '''is a game released on PlayStation 4, Xbox one, and PC. Synopsis All Eos to been conquered in its entirety by the Black Dog Army, becoming to all Eos in a nightmare for every man or woman, which only beg for someone to put an end to that nightmare and return everything to what it was before... Pleas that would be heard... The gods chose a man with an almost infinite hatred and desire for revenge against the Black Dog Army. The gods gave him the power necessary to become in possibly the most powerful being that Eos to known... The gods gave him a single mission... '''Kill all Black Dog Army and their allies Chapters *Prologue: The Chosen One *Chapter 1: Feoh *Chapter 2: Kamakura *Chapter 3: Ansur *Chapter 4: Rad *Chapter 5: Thorn *Chapter 6: Ken Gameplay ... ... ... Many of the levels have multiple pathways and open areas, which allow players to explore and find collectibles and secrets throughout the levels. Many of these collectibles can be used as part of Doom's progression system, including weapon mods, New magic spells, and upgrades. Players can also upgrade their "Executer Armor" by retrieving special parts or equipment from dead knights or black dog soldiers and using them to improve functionality such as equipment, resistances, or durability. The weapons can be upgraded in the armouries, after obtaining certain objects, or can also be purchased in the option "store" Additionally, each of the game's levels contains a hidden lever which opens an area extracted from a classic level in the original Doom, Doom 2, Doom 3, and DOOM. Finding each of these areas unlocks them, making them accessible from the game's main menu in a section called Classic Maps. Characters Main Character * Doom Knight: Secondary * Enemies * Black Dog Soldiers: * Orcs: * Imps: * Minotaurs: * Cyclops: * Ghouls: * Onis: * Werewolfes Others * Daisy: Daisy is the pet rabbit of Doom Knight. She is in a hidden room in chapter 8 in a small cage. To find it and finish the level, Doom Knight asked Prim to take care of it for a time, after this, we no longer know nothing more of it. To find it, the player will unlock a weapon known as "Bunnies Launcher" which will be a hat that will launch rabbits against enemies, which will begin to be eaten by rabbits. Weapons, Magic, and Power-Ups Weapons The weapons are in different parts of the game as it would be in armories, specific locations on the map, given by characters, even can be obtained from enemies that have recently been killed. * Sword ** Giant Slayer (Upgrade 1) ** Dragon Slayer (Upgrade 2) * Knife ** Combat Knife (Upgrade) * Shield ** Leather Shield (Upgrade 1) ** Dragonplate Shield (Upgrade 2) ** Dragonscale Shield (Upgrade 3) * Knuckles ** Power Gloves (Upgrade) * Bow ** Fire Arrows ** Ice Arrows ** Electric Arrows ** Acid Arrows ** Explosive Arrows * Timon's Axe * Longinus Spear * Tomahawk Axes * Megaton Hammer * Boomerang * Longshot ** Hookshot (Upgrade) * Whip ** Whip Sword (Upgrade) * Bunny's Hat Magic During the game, the player learns spells that can be of help against large numbers of enemies or even can be used to find objects, or hidden places. * Fire: ' * '''Water: ' * '''Air: * Earth: * Ice: * Electricity: * Regeneration: * Summoning: '''The player summons a group of six zombies that go against the enemies, which will begin to devour. Power-Ups * '''Berserk Sphere: When the player picks up a Berserk powerup, they will immediately switch to their fists, the only time the Doom Marine's fists make an appearance in-game apart from cutscenes. After this, the player can instantly Glory Kill demons in a variety of unique ways. * Quad Damage: As the name of the powerup suggests, the Quad Damage sphere increases the players weapons with up to four times more damage than normal. * Regeneration Orb: This power up is able to generate both points of health and armor to its user, for a short amout of time. * Haste: The Haste powerup increases both the player's movement speed and attack. * Invulnerability Orb: When the player picks up a Invulnerablity powerup, the edges of the screen gain a green tinge. The effect lasts for approximately ten seconds. Trivia Category:Doom Category:Action Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Video games Category:Adult content Category:Kuroinu